User talk:KniroAndTito3915
Hi, welcome to my talk page! If you need any help or there are any problems, or whatever, feel free to leave a message, and I'll try to get back to you soon! :) ---- Talk page archives *User:KniroAndTito3915/Talk page archive 1 ---- hey paws. look at your beautiful kniro. look at what i have done to him. poor, beautiful, dancing derp kniro. electricCatfish (talk) 18:01, June 19, 2014 (UTC) i've been wanting to do that for a loooong time. idky. XD electricCatfish (talk) 18:08, June 19, 2014 (UTC) thank you for fixing my talk page and giving it the archie KAT(TY) :) :))) I didn't know how to do it so I was like "Uh... UH... UHHHHHHHH..." but danke :D :DDD This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:37, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Yeah I'll learn to make an archive later when the time comes... for now, WHATEVS!! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:39, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Aaaaaalright, well thank ya for the info ;D ALSO IT'S THE FRICKIN BIRD FACE OWO This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:42, June 21, 2014 (UTC) You left IT there. At the beginning... what a lovely opener. oUo This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:46, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, it probably is, I'm on the snorty one. If I read it on my laptop it should be fine :) :)))) O0O This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:49, June 21, 2014 (UTC) That one is snorty, too, because it's corrupt. But it reads files better than the main strangely... MOMMA MIA O√O This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:56, June 21, 2014 (UTC) It's not a Mac it's a snorty PC. I HATE PCS TOO IT'S LIKE "OH? Oh." That Mac is off somewhere but I don't feel like getting up and changing everything to over there, I'm a lazy. Just a lazy. WHAT GREEN BIRD WHO WHAT WHEN WHERE WHY HOW O¥O This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:01, June 21, 2014 (UTC) My laptop (not my oh friend's, my laptop) is a PC too. The snorty PC (which is not laptop) isn't old necessarily, it's just corrupt too so it does everything wrong. Just more corrupt than the laptop. LOL OKAY I WANNA SEE THE BIRD NOW O.O This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:07, June 21, 2014 (UTC) I meant dinos as in slow... it acts like it's old because IT'S SO FREAKING SLOW! And everytime I see dinosaurs in movies they're walking at 12 mph so... SLOW DINOSAURS. LOL YEAH I SAW IT. She's like "Hey man how's it going OwO" OΩO This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:12, June 21, 2014 (UTC) I SHIP IT TOOOOOOOOO~! <3 <3333333 MWAH X THAT CHICK they love staring at their shipping babby THE FRICKIN BINKY This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:21, June 21, 2014 (UTC) MMMMMM THIS BINKYRE TASTES LIKE MILKRE!! molkre it would be gorgeouse gorge fantasto 10/10 This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:24, June 21, 2014 (UTC) no asking the creator or anything just bam moist chunks This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:26, June 21, 2014 (UTC) LOL that reaction you said moist chunks before... I think it was about moisturized chicken or something, and I just remembered it.... BEST SHIP 2019 it's right up there with trevorlon <3 This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:30, June 21, 2014 (UTC) I hate the word chunk, too.... IT JUST SOUNDS OH LIKE the jelly bellies MWOOOOOOOOOOOOOAH! that's a great ship name <3 <3333333333 This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:34, June 21, 2014 (UTC) More like corn chunks in poo, dude. Those are the worst, especially because when my dogs eat corn and they poop and I pick it up... IT'S LIKE THIS DOESN'T LOOK NATURAL IN THE SLIGHTEST moist chunk for meat chicken chunk ch ch you're This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:38, June 21, 2014 (UTC) like, medium cheddar chunks? DUDE I LOVE EATING MEDIUM CHEDDAR CHUNKS i can't eat sharp though sharp's just like "badoom" BUT MEDIUM?!?? oh momma mia plox This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:44, June 21, 2014 (UTC) I think medium is considered old... sharp has a well, sharper taste. There's sharp cheddar and medium cheddar, I think. I just hate sharp because medium is more mild and mmm makes me go boom badoom billybob beardsworth This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:47, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Marble cheese... it looks cool! LOOKIN LIKE A COW WITH ORANGE SPOTSre! BOTH KNIRO AND PAWS HAVE LAST NAMES WITH BEARD IN IT THEY'RE RELATED or THEY'RE HUBBIES This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:03, June 21, 2014 (UTC) It looks cool that's for sure B) 1) I SHIP IT! 2) There's waifus, and then there's hubbies <3 This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:06, June 21, 2014 (UTC) More like one of the best ships evar YEA TOTALLY <333333 any ship with elias is no good okay elias doesn't deserve happiness more like paws x runt of the litter This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:12, June 21, 2014 (UTC) That's okay, I was watching a British TV show about TEA AND LIGHT REFRESHMENTS FRICKIN' LIGHT REFRESHMENTS AND PSYCHIC CONNECTION that's so raven Yeah, more like Tito x Runt of the Litter!???? Or Paws x Abby This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:28, June 21, 2014 (UTC) DON'T FORGET THE 6 FRESH CREAM CAKES LOL PAWS X REFEREE DONKEY "THIS SHIP IS GREAT! THIS SHIP IS GREAT! //unnecessary nod//" This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:31, June 21, 2014 (UTC) It's "Keeping Up Appearances", it's a very OH show :) :))))))))))))) Paws x Lady X This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:35, June 21, 2014 (UTC) OH YEAHRE, SORRYRE!!!!11!!!!!!!11 BUT ENOUGH ABOUT ME, LET'S KILL YOU! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:52, June 21, 2014 (UTC) all those quotes... THEY'RE ALL AWFUL GOOD LORD LEONARD This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:14, June 21, 2014 (UTC) thos are some pretty tasy quooootes <3 i'm a leonard fan totally <3333 This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:51, June 21, 2014 (UTC) I think everyone in the movie is nightmare fuel Sunshine Goodness, Ugly Lady X, Mr. Clipboard OKAY NO WONDER MR. CLIPBOARD WAS WALKING ALL FONKY LIKE HE WAS A ROBOT NO WONDER but yeah leonard best character 2014 <333 This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:59, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, the awful motion detection animation was really... oh MORE LIKE MR. CLIPBOARD UPRISING! WE GONNA WALK UP IN YO STORES AND SMASH YO CHIPZ! remember us This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:04, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, the weird ones with the balls on it. It's motion capture, I mean... STILL SNORTY ANIMATE IT YOURSELVES YOU LAZY FRICKS YEAHHHH! TURNS OUT WE'RE ACTUALLY ROBOTS CONTROLLED BY OURSELVES that makes sense we're looking for guys about someone's height we are anonymous This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:08, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Holy crap they did?! THAT'S HILARIOUS. It's weird because you expect cartoon characters to move themselves that's deep, man. WE ARE CONTROLLED BY OURSELVES. HOW REVOLUTIONARY 10/10 we are echindas This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:12, June 21, 2014 (UTC) LOL KOOLAID?! RED KOOLAID DRIPPIN OUT YO NOSE!!!!!!!!!!1!1!! frozen cherry koolaid is the bomb by the way but any frozen koolaid is good tbh i'm sorry, you must've mistaken me for an echidna. you see, i'm actually an alien from another planet. we call ourselves echyd'nyas; there's a difference, trust me This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:17, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Blue Raspberry is pretty good, too... I prefer cherry because I have a thing for artifically-flavored cherry things. LIKE CHERRY LEMONADE... WOW, THAT'S DELICIOUS. LOL Yeah, I was laughing so hard once red Koolaid came out my nose, and one of my friends said that, so... RED KOOLAID DRIPPIN' OUT YO NOSE! don't forget uhkidnuhs: something I just came up with NOW DON'T STEAL IT!!!!!! WAHHHHHHHH! >XO This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:22, June 21, 2014 (UTC) There's a green one? I never knew that... I'm assuming it's the usual lime flavor or something, but blech, I hate citrus flavored stuff... Yeah, having drinks come out your nose looks like it doesn't hurt, but for me it cut off my air. I was like, "AHAHAHHA... COUGHCOUGHCOLCOLAOOOOHAHHHHHH!" ^________________________________^ sounds like a great species! maybe we can also have eycidnos too?! yeah. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:29, June 21, 2014 (UTC) I looked it up, yeah it's lemon-lime... blech... LOL A KID'S DNA A KID GNAW gnawing for kids This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:38, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, lemon things can be sweet-tasting sometimes (if done right), but lime is just usually too sour to handle... Yeah, they're gnawing on skeletons SKELETOR UPSILON AS A DOG?!?! WOWWWWWWWW, SOUNDS FANTASTIC <3 This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:23, June 21, 2014 (UTC) OH MY GOD EW I HATE THOSE TOO! I'm not sure how people can eat those sometimes... I don't think corn and lime should mix at all, but yeah... same thing for Flaming Lime Cheetos. Like, WHAT?! LOL YES! THOSE KIDS ARE WELL TRAINED! FEAST ON HIS BONES! >:D much doge very upsilon wow This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:28, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, they exist. I've seen kids at my school scarf those down like they were cupcakes or something... just, really?! LIME RARELY WORKS WELL WITH ANYTHING, REALLY! Unless it's a Popsicle, it rarely does. IT'S SUPAR DISCUSTING! OU! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 19:34, June 21, 2014 (UTC) The regular Puff Cheetos are the shoop, man. I love those... AND I DON'T EVEN KNOW! I don't like Flaming either, so Lime + Flaming? EW! If I were to eat those I'd have to plug my nose so I can't taste them... This is a Sigmature. (talk) 19:43, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Yeah! Have you not heard of doing that before? Contrary to popular belief, your nose plays a more essential part in tasting things than the mouth, so if you plug your nose while eating or drinking something you can't really taste it. I do that with medicine a ton. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 19:48, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, it does help. It won't take away the taste completely, but it does help A LOT when taking snorty medicine and such. And yeah I've noticed... did you delete the first one? This is a Sigmature. (talk) 19:51, June 21, 2014 (UTC) GRAPE MEDICINE IS THE WORST! Especially orange medicine. Yeah he re-uploaded it again, which I just deleted... again. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 19:54, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Oh god, Orange DayQuil is so disgusting, I had to drink it so much during the four times I got sick from December to today, it was AWFUL. Grape anything tastes snorty to me, so yeah I agree it's BLECH! And thanks for doing teh blocking thing :) :)) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 19:57, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Grape Freezie? Hm, I've never heard of that... I'm guessing it's our equivalent of an Icee, though; Icees do come in grape flavor, so I can see that. WHY DOES KNUCKLES LIKE ALL THOSE GRAPES!?!?!?! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:01, June 21, 2014 (UTC) OH OKAY, Yeah, we have those. They're in the really long yet thin plastic sleeves, right? And they're hard to open, but you push on the bottom to eat it? If so then yeahhhhhh we got dem ARTIFICIAL GRAPE FLAVOR IS DISCUSTING, REALLY This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:06, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Well, there's a lot of different companies that make them, but I think one of them is called Freezie too, so. I just like calling them "ice in a bag", BECAUSE IT'S SO TRUE! HYERK HYERK THEY'LL MARRY ELIAS and he'll inherit an artifically flavored grape fortune no This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:11, June 21, 2014 (UTC) ECKS DEEE ECKS PEEE by that I mean once he marries into the person who made the artficial flavor, he just gets a bunch of it because he's a part of the family then :) :)))) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:16, June 21, 2014 (UTC) LOL is that from some stupid fortune cookie or something i love it when i get all excited about opening one and then it says some stupid snort like "your personality is very becoming" or something like that "HELP, I AM TRAPPED IN A FORTUNE COOKIE FACTORY" This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:21, June 21, 2014 (UTC) It just tells you something that's happening currently and therefore there's no fortune; no benefit for your future whatsoever just "a smile goes a long way :)" :) :))) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:30, June 21, 2014 (UTC) WITH THE FACES LOL I'll make one that has the lyrics to partition in them ;) ;)))) ;D This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:39, June 21, 2014 (UTC) one of mines will say "you only live twice" YOLT This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:44, June 21, 2014 (UTC) OOOOOOOOH! THE SECRET OF LIFE REVEAL-ED!!!!11!!!! WOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW fantasto feels like another one This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:58, June 21, 2014 (UTC) I'll make one fortune say, "CHECK IT OUT, I FUNK IT OUT!" and then another one has a picture of the king of all cosmos in a speedo on it :) :))))) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:08, June 21, 2014 (UTC) LOL A TREVORLON FORTUNE COOKIE THEY'RE GOING MAINSTREAM, MAN!!11!!!!!!!! Well, there was that one list I showed you. Then I also use this one sometimes, just click on the links and you can find it there... snort This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:34, June 21, 2014 (UTC) "Some day, you will twerk better than Miley Cyrus :D" YOU'RE! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:47, June 21, 2014 (UTC) "yoll get a pink green boot glove<3" "hey gurl he" best fortunes 2019 This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:56, June 21, 2014 (UTC) "YOLO GLOVES!!!!!111!!1!!!!!!" "we must not give into the nasty" these are deep fortunes This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:00, June 22, 2014 (UTC) "HEY, YO, BABY NOW!" "A PIG WILL EAT YOUR FACE." "THERE WILL BE A YOU UPRISING!" This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:18, June 22, 2014 (UTC) "Hey, wanna ship our characters together?!" "YOU'RE IN FOR A FIHGT!" This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:21, June 22, 2014 (UTC) "I live in why do u want to know >:)" "My occupation is drinking soda" ""I am MALE! duh" This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:25, June 22, 2014 (UTC) "Super fantastic OH!" "Wow, fantastic baby." "BOOM SHAKA LAKA" "IT'S MY OTP!" This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:27, June 22, 2014 (UTC) "Yeah, okay. YEAH, OKAY. YEAH, OKAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Nope nopenopenopenopenopenopenope SO MUCH NOPE" "TROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOY!" This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:31, June 22, 2014 (UTC) "Well, that's enough life for one day. Lemme check the time." "LET'S STRAWBERRY JAM OUTTA HERE!" Can i just say that I keep imagining Paws in a purple sequined speedo ever since I mentioned that on the sweet and spicy love I CAN'T This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:36, June 22, 2014 (UTC) "hes my hubby.,,hes great tbh...best hedgie,definitely..." " shes a little kitten!>w<... i louv her outfit tons,i would wear that in public...<3 (if i could fit in it tho LOL...)" "sigaalfa3 out..." I DOOOO, IT'S SO TRUE! i'm obsessed <3 This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:54, June 22, 2014 (UTC) "caret underscore caret" YEAH DUDE I TOTALLY SHIP IT HE EVEN HAS A SPARKLER SPEDO IT'S LIKE FIREWORKS!!!!!!!!!!!!1 like kay-tee pair-ee This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:10, June 22, 2014 (UTC) katy perry rarely makes sense tho\ YEAHHHHH I CAN IMAGINE HIM PLAYING THAT AT A CONCERT!!!! SOLD OUT!!!!!!!! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:15, June 22, 2014 (UTC) IGNITE THE LIGHT, IF THAT'S EVEN POSSIBLERE!1!!!! YEAH DUDE! PEOPLE ARE FIGHTING FOR THOSE TIX! THEY'RE ON THE BLACK MARKET, WANNA BUY EM?!?!? This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:20, June 22, 2014 (UTC) the lyrics to tgif are very snorty, ESPECIALLY THAT ONE ONE YEAH MAN, I GOT 7 OF EM. FO YOU, AND FO *dramatic arm movement* ALL YO FRIENDZ This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:23, June 22, 2014 (UTC) THE ALIEN ONE?! DO YOU MEAN FRICKIN ET I HATE THAT SONG KANYE WEST, WHYYYYYYYYY!?!?!?!????!?!???!! "KISS. ME! K-K-KISS ME!" literally that is a lyric of the song like!??!??!?!??!? UM!?!?!???! YEAH TOTALLY!!!!!!!! THEY COST 5 DOLLARS EACH. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:30, June 22, 2014 (UTC) No, it's by Katy Perry! Just, Kanye West is in it too, in some versions... I HATE THE KANYE WEST VERSION OF IT BECAUSE HE SAYS SOME SNORTY THINGS IN IT LIKE PROBES ANYWAYS YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! SUPERSAVER SMART! to see paws twerk in a speedo <3 This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:34, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Yeah... some Katy Perry songs have some pretty oh lyrics. The only ones I really like are Part of Me and Wide Awake. Although all her songs nowadays sound the same to me, but D'OH YEAHHHH MWAH'S IN THE SHOW TOO! IT'S A DINNER AND A SHOW, EVEN THOUGH THERE ARE TICKETS FOR IT AND IT'S SOLD OUT, BECAUSE.... YEAH... MWAH SERVES SALAD TO THE GUESTS AND HE TWERKS ALL UP IN IT TO MIX THE GREENS AROUND <3 BUH-CAW! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:40, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, especially all those snort rap songs.... LIKE WOW I HAVEN'T EVER HEARD A VOICE LIKE YOURS BEFORE, SIR, YOU ARE CERTAINLY A MUSIC LEGEND PA-POW INDEED! PAWS TWERKS ON THE LIVERS AND ONIONS TOO TO MAKE THEM ALL SEQUINY :) :))) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:46, June 22, 2014 (UTC) PARAPPA IS THE SHOOP MAN PARAPPA IS LOVE, PARAPPA IS LIFE yeahhhhh he makes your liver and onions all sparkly <3 AND KNIRO AND TITO ARE ON THE MARACCAS IN THE BACK LIVENING THE MOOD <3 spice up your life and love <3 This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:51, June 22, 2014 (UTC) AND THEY PUT PINK ICING ON THE LIVER TO REPRESENT THEIR LOVE <333333 SWEET AND SPICY LOVE: ON ICE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! oh my god what This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:56, June 22, 2014 (UTC) BUT THEN someone trip-chans :( :(((((( FRICKIN KESTREL TRIPPING AND FALLING LOL! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:14, June 22, 2014 (UTC) OH MY GOD YEAH! I'M SORRY BUT THAT MADE ME LAUGH WAY TOO LOUDLY LIKE, UM???????? Yeah. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:16, June 22, 2014 (UTC) DUDE, I WAS LAUGHING TO THE POINT WHERE MY THROAT GOT TOO DRY AND I WAS CHOKING AND I HAD TO DRINK WATER IT WAS THAT BAD oh my god why are the hearts there why are the hearts there yeah, TITO DON'T KNOW <333333 tito x kestrel obviously <3333 This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:18, June 22, 2014 (UTC) That actually sounds cute, innocent love I mean... THAT'S ACTUALLY ADORABLE CAN WE JUST RELISH IN THAT <333333 THE BEST TYPE OF LOVE, WHEN NOBODY KNOWS WTH IS EVEN GOING ON This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:22, June 22, 2014 (UTC) AWWWWWWWWre! YOUNGRE LOVRE! I SHIP IT 7EVER, TOTALLY WITH A SIDE OF FRIES WOULD YOU LIKE SOME FRIES WITH THAT?! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:25, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Do you want to livestream? ~~Triple-One~~ yeah toe-tally <33333333 WOULD YOU LIKE A SHAKE WITH THAT:!?!?!??!??!?!?!?!?!????????? JULIE SU CAN GTFO TGIF YOLO This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:29, June 22, 2014 (UTC) l.Cwpq;a'd SUUUUUUUUURE! WOULD YOU LIKE SOME LARD WITH THAT!?!?! Oooh, TOE AND KNI KNI, ROCKIN' DA STREETS she gives in when we mustn't TRAITOROOOOOOOOTOTORTOROROROROROOEOWSOAESWK,MQ,WLSAK:))))" This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:27, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Really? That's weird... it always looks like they're havin a seizure or some snort LOL PUT THE LINK TO THE CAFEPRESS SHOP DO IT! if I could fit in it tho LOL... This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:32, June 23, 2014 (UTC) ALLLLRIGHTY THEN! obviously mhm yo momma's weaaaaave This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:35, June 23, 2014 (UTC) BUT IT IS DEFINITELY USEFUL!!!11!!11!!!!!! D: D::::: weaves on top of quills on top of a weave on top of sunglasses on top of a hat This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:39, June 23, 2014 (UTC) "OH??? OHHH!!!!!!!!" HE HAD NECKLACES ON HIS FREAKING SHOES???? OH MY GOD I DIDN'T SEE. THAT'S BEAUTIFUL. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:19, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Protageau's life it's done. electricCatfish (talk) 02:27, June 24, 2014 (UTC) really? it DID take a long time... thanks! :3 electricCatfish (talk) 03:17, June 24, 2014 (UTC) ps i finally added a channel trailer hello, captain k'naro! i have 2 things to say: #i had a dream where me, zy, and sigma had to look for you in an ice cave #i'm making a commercial about cow cream #i'm bores why am i doing this #mary had a little lamb a dinch and a bag of bombs #mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmbombs electricCatfish (talk) 00:55, June 27, 2014 (UTC) DUDE it was even creeping me out. plus I got a jumpscare when I looked at my page today because I forgot it was even there so I just decided to take it off to prevent myself of future heart attacks my god